Wellbore servicing tools and equipment are often configured for inline assembly along a work string or other elongate fluid conduit. Wellbore servicing tools are designed to comprise many different methods of assembling the tools and/or connecting the tools to other wellbore servicing equipment. A common method of assembling a wellbore servicing tool is to use a threaded connection or other connection that requires relative rotation between a first piece of the tool and a second piece of the tool, or alternatively, relative rotation between the tool and other wellbore servicing equipment to be connected to the tool. One reason the relative rotation can be an especially undesirable requirement for assembling and/or installing a wellbore servicing tool is that extra rotary-capable equipment is often necessary to provide the rotation and that extra rotary-capable equipment is often bulky and/or expensive. Further, while some wellbore servicing tools may be assembled and/or installed using the rotary-capable equipment in the primary work string area, it is generally not economically desirable or a good safety practice to perform such tool assembly in the primary work string area. Further, since the wellbore servicing tools are often large, heavy, and/or otherwise inconvenient for rotating, there exists a need for providing wellbore servicing tools and wellbore servicing equipment that can be assembled and/or installed without the need to provide the above-described relative rotation. Likewise, there is a need for a wellbore servicing tool that can be assembled away from the primary work string area without the need to provide the above-described relative rotation, thereby avoiding the need to provide extra rotary-capable equipment at a location other than the primary work string area.